Anything
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: In her lifetime, Sakura has learned many things, most of them pertaining to Sasuke. onesided SasuSaku, SasuNaru


Anything

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: T

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The song is not mine. The idea _is_ mine, but I'm not making any money off it...

Warnings: onesided SasuSaku, SasuNaru, possible OOCness, character death, and the ever present crappy writing

Notes: Hokay. This is my first attempt at SasuSaku. This is my first attempt at a het fic in general. And look how it turned out. ::tells you to read the story to find out:: It ended up being SasuNaru... Wow. Um, I hope this finds an audience with someone. And if not, well, I'll know not to try this again... Oh, and the song is what first inspired this... But then the story ran amok. And the song is now just here to make the page look pretty. Well, it kinda sorta pertains to the story. I'm really rambling, aren't I?

Oh, yes, _Sakura's words are in italics_, **Naruto's are in bold**, and _**Sasuke's are bold and italicized**_. Well, um, read and hopefully enjoy!

-o-

_Anything by __The__ Calling_

_I will be there _  
_Always waiting _  
_Waiting for you _  
_To let me inside _  
_Where your fire burns _  
_In a city of angels _  
_Just like a river rushing straight into the sea _  
_I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me _  
_Whatever you want _  
_Whatever you need _  
_Whatever it takes, I'll do anything __And__ as you sleep _  
_Eyes to the window _  
_I'm watching you dream _  
_Well are you dreaming of me? _  
_So why can't you see _  
_You're all that matters _  
_You know if this earth should crack _  
_I'll be your solid ground _  
_I will be there to catch you when you fall down _  
_If I have to crawl _  
_Get down on my k__nees  
__Whatever it takes, I'll do__ anything  
__I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you _  
_I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon _  
_For all of time, forever loving you _  
_Whatever you need _  
_Whatever it takes, I'll do anything _  
_If I have to crawl _  
_Get down on my knees _  
_Whatever it takes, I'll do anything_

-o-

Over the years, Haruno Sakura learned many things. She learned ninjutsu and genjutsu (she was particularly good at that) and taijutsu. She learned how to work with her environment. She learned about teamwork. She learned about friendship and hard work and dedication and...

She learned about love.

_I loved him then. I __didn't__ know it. __But__ I loved him even back then._

**And now?**

_And now__... I love him still. I love him so much it hurts. __I'd__ do anything for him._

But that was hardly all she learned about.

She learned about growing up and how pretty faces can hide dark and dirty secrets. She learned about revenge and desperation and obsession. She learned about the close bond that tied her two teammates together, a bond she would never be included in. She learned that it didn't matter, because she had her own bond with him. She _loved_ him.

And she learned that would never be enough. He didn't, couldn't, wouldn't need her like she did him.

But he loved her, in his own way. She learned that the night he left, though the words were never said. He loved her.

_Like a friend, like a teammate, like a sister. He never loved me __like__ he does you._

**He ****doesn't**** love me.**

_He does. He loves you __like__ I love him._

**I never meant to hurt you...**

_I know. I still love him. __I'd__ still do anything for him. __Even if it kills me. __I'd__ do it for him._

**Sakura...**

_You would too. We both love him. Even if you __haven't__ realized it yet. __We'd__ do_ anything _for him. __Anything and everything._

She learned that she would do anything if it was for him. She would grow up for him. She would grow stronger for him. She would help Naruto bring him back. She would save him. She would live for him. She would die for him. She would disappear for him. She would... oh God, what wouldn't she do?

Nothing.

She would do _anything_ for him.

For Sasuke.

**She loved you so much it killed her... ****Don't**** just stand there! Say something! She died for you and you stand here doing nothing! You fucking bastard!**

_**Shut your mouth! I care. I loved her too. I just **__**couldn't**__** love her the way she wanted me to. **_

**I...**** I know. She said****... that**** you loved me. ****And**** that I loved you**** too****And**** that she would do anything for you. ****And**** so would I. ****And**** you would do anything for me. ****Because we loved**** each other**** so hard, so deepl****y, so much**

_**Anything is a big word.**_

**So is love.**

_**Sakura was a very smart girl.**_

**Yeah... she was.**

_**I wish I could have loved her like she wanted me too... ****Don't look at me at like that. I wish I could have... But I couldn't.**_

**_Because you love someone else..._**

**_Because I love someone else._**

Sakura would do anything for Sasuke. Even if it meant giving him to Naruto.

_-o-_

Hokay.

Don't hurt me too badly?

I'm not sure exactly when this takes place... it's obviously after the time skip... And Sasuke is back. And I guess Sakura died bringing him back.

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate Sakura, not any more at least.

And, oh dearie me... I don't know anymore...

Please review if this deserves a review.

love you now and forever, because you're amazing, and I don't deserve any of you at all,

ftg.


End file.
